guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gem/Archive4
__NOEDITSECTION__ Comic It so happens, I can sketch quite well. I'd be glad to help out. Only drawback is that I use old style pencil and paper. Might need cleaning up. --Karlos 22:55, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :When you say sketch quite well do you mean like simple pencil outlines? Or do you add shading and depth too? If you're talking about these kinds of sketches: white ninja comics then I might be able to help, I've got access to a tablet which I wouldn't mind giving a bit of a go. I'm not fantastic at it but I can trace over things and it's quick to do. If the comic had shading and stuff I find it really difficult to do (you have to push harder to increase the intensity of color, as a novice I need more practice) and the fact that you can't see what you're doing doesn't help; it's hard to look at the monitor, you can't see what you're doing but if you look at the tablet, you can't see what you're drawing ;) Often scanning in a hand drawn picture just doesn't look anywhere near as good as it does in real life, I'm not sure why this is, so if you think using a tablet to trace the image would help, I can do that. This is just an offer, if your sketches look great when scanned or are too complicated don't worry about it. If it's just a simple comic like a newspaper comic say in the mold of Calvin and Hobbes then it might work (although I'm not sure how I'd go with color...) --Xasxas256 23:32, 24 May 2006 (CDT) ::I can do both styles, it all depends really on what we decide the style will be. --Karlos 00:04, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :::Hi all, back from vacation! Its good to see that some progress is happening. If you can give me something to look at I could create a nice idea for a comic strip which suits the drawing style. -- 14:41, 27 May 2006 (CDT) :::And there is no need for every strip to use the same style. It might add more interest if the style is changed accoridingto the things in the strip. -- 14:42, 27 May 2006 (CDT) Community portal I reverted the archiving there. You might want to repeat your comment done in the archive on the main page. --Xeeron 18:47, 18 June 2006 (CDT) Bestiary maps While you're working on the icons, could you also check for bosses w/maps in the wrong location? The maps should go right under the beastbox template in the "wiki code" not in the location section. Check out Raptorhawk for what I'm talking about. Thanks. :) --Rainith 16:53, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :I am checking a few relly minor things out at the same time, like the alphabetical order of skills, the size of the images and if any part of the article is missing. As you can see I work with a huge speed, but I will try to look for this one too. I'm done for today, but I'll continue tomorrow. -- 16:57, 23 June 2006 (CDT) ::No problem. Thanks for the help. :) --Rainith 20:04, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :::I have fixed all of the maps from the bosses I went through. -- 04:56, 9 July 2006 (CDT) Elite skill capture progression How did you make the progression of the elite skills you have capped page? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 202.7.166.167 ( ) }. :What do you mean? If you mean how did I do the list on the wiki, I created the page under my user space in User:Gem/Lists. I copied the elite skill list from the wiki and put the strike tags around each skill that I have capped in the game. It's not an automatic thing, I need to update it manually. -- 04:56, 9 July 2006 (CDT) Unused images You might want to just make a list of them, will save a lot of recentchanges space, keep up the good work — Skuld 11:07, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :Okay, I'll make a list for you and not spam the recent changes. :) -- (talk) 11:08, 25 July 2006 (CDT) - Trapper Farm Build Gem, I'm surprised!! Each trapper should have exactly 4 traps ?? :I just reworded the original "No trapper should have more or less than 4 traps.", but I'll change it to "Each trapper should usually have 4 traps". -- (talk) 13:19, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::Just saw. cool. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 14:30, 28 July 2006 (CDT) template i borrowed your template, hope you don't mind. ;) --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 18:18, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Am I missing something? What did he copy from someone else? (It's great that someone needs this template ;) ) -- (talk) 18:20, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::erm, mine. ;p --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 18:48, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :::... *whistles* I'm not here, I didn't say anything. *hides* -- (talk) 18:54, 28 July 2006 (CDT) I've since added credit to your name for an idea or two currently on my page Malvaro 21:41, 20 August 2006 (CDT) Temporary long term loan of template. Hi, My guildie made a profile Haisku which looked cool, so I borrowed it. But it seems it originally came from you. Hope its ok for me to use it?, will try to make it more unique to me in due course. Thx Aradax 08:05, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :Just add the credit note, it's a wiki custom. The box on Haiskus user page is ok. -- (talk) 15:28, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :: Aah oki. I added a link to you, but will use the box aswell. Thankx. Aradax 02:07, 2 August 2006 (CDT) Jsumners/Prophecies campaign checklist Thanks for updating the article. I didn't realize ANet uses that spelling of judgement. -- James Sumners 09:09, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :Your welcome. :) -- (talk) 06:55, 7 August 2006 (CDT) Catcombs hmm...why make a redirect then request it be deleted?? (talk) 18:59, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :Read the delete notes. It was misspelled. I wanted to create 'Catacombs', but actually missed one 'a' and created 'Catcombs'. -- (talk) 19:02, 8 August 2006 (CDT) uploading builds I dont have a clue about how to write a build article. Id really like help if you could. --jimpy-- :Ask Honorable Sarah. -- (talk) 10:28, 15 August 2006 (CDT) ::fear gem's mighty buck-passing ability. take a look at your comment on talk:Builds. full tutorial. ;) --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:51, 15 August 2006 (CDT) Secondary professions for Wiki Editors thanks for looking at those guides, i'm merging them with the trick, so all the junk from the old article gets carried. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:37, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :I know what your doing. :) I'll go through them and fix grammar and content. There is a LOT of crap in the texts. -- (talk) 02:26, 18 August 2006 (CDT) Thanks Justwant to leave a message of thanks for Gem, cheers for your help and with setting up my new userpage --Woonack 10:33, 21 August 2006 (CDT) aka djsmiley2k :D :Your welcome. Always glad to help. -- (talk) 12:51, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Necro Skills editing Hi, Thanks for working to add the images for the related skills. I do like the icons for skills you added however, the tables have been DESTROYED for the reading of the other pertinent information like skill timings etc. If you are going to add the Icons for the skills can you please do it in a matter that fits the formatt for the rest of the tables. Please revert the table back to the original if you are not able to fix the tables to read properly along with the addition of the images of each skill. This has been a problem on other pages as well. Thanks again for the time in your contributions. --ShmEk 19:54, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :This change has been discussed a lot earlier, I was just making it because no one else had done it. I know that the list is pretty unreadable so I started new discussion at Project_talk:Style_and_formatting/Skills#Sub heading for quick reference box layout. I made a suggestion which will both look nice AND be readable. If we can get this discussion ended soon, the skill quick reference lists will look a lot better. Please take part in the discussion if this is important to you (as it seems to be). -- (talk) 19:59, 25 August 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks for the link. Still not sure why you would be satisfied with leaving the page in the condition it is and delete the phrophesies quest icon for skills obtainable. Ya, to me it's important because I frequent the skills pages, and spent a great deal of time editing a plethora of table errors a while ago. The first time I saw the cut and paste job to add icons quite a while back even left all the links in to the site they copied it from... thanks for removing that. --ShmEk 10:04, 27 August 2006 (CDT) Temp revert I reverted your changes to the templates since it's been two hours, you haven't really done much, and you left the QR pages broken. You should only test with non-live version of the templates, since every save will cause the wiki to re-render every page that uses the templates. I'll probably work on it if I don't see anything from you within a few hours. --Fyren 02:26, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :Hmm. I'll make a version of the template in my user name space and try it on my test page. What did I break? I thought I only made changes to colors and the padding of the skill name cell. -- (talk) 03:41, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::After I reverted and commented I noticed the stray cell in the QR were still there, so I guess you didn't do that. But, your edit to diversion broke it for use with the current skill box row template. See Domination Magic skills's row for diversion. The template actually depends on the way the profession parameter was set in Template:Diversion before. That said, Pan's said and I agree that the row template shouldn't allow hiding or not hiding stuff, so if you're still working on it, just make the template never show the profession or attribute. We can make a second template that does show them. --Fyren 04:06, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :::Okay. :) Feel free to fix all the mess I might have caused. As said earlier, this is my first time messing with wiki templates, but with some coding background it shouldn't be undoable. After I have done my version, someone should check it out and clean/fix it if necessary. -- (talk) 04:10, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Er, I should have mentioned earlier, but there's Project:Sandbox/Skill box row I made a few days ago. It's the original template with the hiding stuff already cut out (and using ParserFunction if-stuff instead of template if-stuff). Probably too late now, heh. --Fyren 04:59, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :::::I just got it done. If you want, I can look at your stuff too. Or you can do any necessary changes. Or should I just post links to my test page in the style and formating talk page and have people look at them? -- (talk) 05:01, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :::::I looked at your stuff and made some small changes. Can you view User:Gem/Testing2 and User:Gem/Template:Skill box row and say your opinnion. -- (talk) 05:09, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::I was fixing some stuff, too. I haven't looked yet, but you probably made the same changes I'm making/was going to make. I'll look now before fiddling more. --Fyren 05:24, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::Is it all ok? If so, I'll edit Template:Skill box row and Template:SkillBoxStats accordingly. There is one small problem thou. There are other templates using Template:SkillBoxStats, and the new background color is always green for those other templates as they do not hav ethe function to send elite=yes to SkillBoxStats. This causes the stats having a green background even if the skill is elite. Would you like to search and edit all of those other templates then? -- (talk) 05:49, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :Check Project talk:Sandbox/Skill box gem to see if that's the correct output besides the skill stat background color. --Fyren 05:51, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::Looks good. You even have the edit links below, not above the skill name. Thats great. There's also one more thing we need to do after implementing the new layout: We need to go through all queastable skills and add quest=yes to them. -- (talk) 05:54, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :::Yeah, I noticed and added it to my copy of symbiosis after I commented here. The exclamation icon isn't centered on my copy. It's also kind of small for the cell size. Should we use the larger image? --Fyren 05:57, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Ask LordBiro to do submit a larger version of his icon. It looks so much cooler. -- (talk) 06:23, 28 August 2006 (CDT) I'm going to leave the mesmer QR page with just domination switched over. Finish doing ranger but don't change necromancer. Going to comment on the S&F page and wait a day before changing all the other ones over. I fixed the elite problem. Dunno about the icon sizing. --Fyren 07:10, 28 August 2006 (CDT) : - voila! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 07:13, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks Biro! You are The Greatest! Fyren: I'm not touching the necro skill quick reference which is now using the old layout, but I'll update the attribute references such as Curses skills as they use the old layout. -- (talk) 07:17, 28 August 2006 (CDT) gray elite images the upload is complete, i hope i got them right :) here is a table with all of them Gumby 10:16, 30 August 2006 (CDT)